You Belong With Me!
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Zoey knows Stark should be with her. He and his GF Aphrodite are just all wrong. But will Aphrodite let her have him that easily? Based on Taylor Swifts song "You Belong With Me" Zoey/Stark
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic based on Taylor Swifts song "You Belong With Me."

Disclaimer: I don't own HoN or the song used.

Chapter 1

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I sighed again. His blinds were open, of course, and I could see him yelling into the phone. His arms were flailing a little and he had the look of despair again. They were arguing, again. It was probably about his comment about being on a tight leash he'd said at lunch. She was furious then, and I can only imagine the little fit she'd been pulling all day.

When he turned off the phone and sat on his bed I took advantage. I wrote 'Are you ok?' on a note pad we always use to communicate and showed him. He smiled sadly, flashing back 'Tired of drama.'

I knew he was, I saw it every night I quickly wrote 'Sorry ' and showed it to him again. He only shrugged and got up. He closed his blinds before I even got a chance to show him the next think I had written...'I love you.'

I sighed and put my pad down. No point in trying if he couldn't even see it...

I went downstairs and got some orange juice. "Zoey, can you come here a second?" My mom called from her study. I took the juice with me and plastered on a 'happy face.'

"Yeah mom?"

"You got another A on your bio test, good for you. You are so lucky not to be distracted by a boy." She smiled lightly before turning back to her work.

_Yeah, sure, lucky._

I sighed and went back to my room, hoping to sleep deeply and wake up in a different world in the morning.

A/N: I know this is short but I want to put a small part of the song in every chapter, so some might be short, others long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So lets see if I can continue...

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

Tuesday came, and unfortunately, it was all the same. School was just as eventful as any other day. Long classes I was excelling in, and lunch with my girlfriends.

"OK, this is nuts, how in the world can MR. Gringer not tell me and Erin apart?" Shaunee asked me the moment I sat down. "Um..."

"I don't know, but it's ridiculous!" Erin, who was sitting next to her, exclaimed.

"He's an idiot?" Stevie Rea tried to come up with an explanation, and the girls liked it.

Shaunee Cole was a mix of Jamaican and American, giving her cappuccino colored skin, dark eye and dark hair. Erin Bates, on the other hand, is whiter then paper, has blue eyes, and blond hair. they looked completely different. But, they acted exactly alike. They even finished each others sentences.

"I don't think he knows which one is which to start with. He might never have had a chance to tell you apart. Your names are right next to each other in every class, somehow." I rationalized.

"So?" Erin asked.

"He should just know, like you girls do." Shaunee stated.

"We may be gay but We take offence to being a 'girl.' I have the boy parts, and Jack does too." Damien Maslin and Jack Twist were our only male friends. They were gay though, so they were considered our girlfriends. Though next to Jack, Damien seemed like a football Jock. Like...James...

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Shaunee told them while moving over to make room. We always had a small table that was over stuffed with people.

"Here comes Miss Popularity." Erin almost hissed.

Aphrodite LaFont, head cheerleader and most popular girl at school. She also happened to be dating my neighbour, James Stark. He was the Quarterback and the captain of the football team. They were 'made for each other.' At least, that's what every one says all the time.

"I hate her." Erin stated.

"Hate is a strong word." Stevie Rea told her.

"Not strong enough." Shaunee answered her.

I just sighed and looked away. Aphrodite didn't deserve a guy like James. He was sweet, cute, smart. She was a witch with a capital B. Thankfully I was able to tune everyone out and get through lunch and the rest of the day without talking to anyone.

When I got home I went right to my room and started my homework. Ok, that was a lie. I opened my books to the right page, but I spent the time looking over at James' window hoping he'd get home.

It took a few hours for that to happen though. By that time I was studying and listening to We Are Young by F.U.N.

The problem was he closed the blinds the moment he walked in, which made any attempts at a conversation impossible.

~Starks POV~

I closed the blinds not really wanting to let Zoey see me almost cry. Aphrodite seriously got mad at me for just looking her way at lunch and used a lot of my family's problems to win yet another argument. She knew my mothers death haunted me. But she never hesitated to bring it up to win anything.

After a little while a decided to check in on Zoey, just to make sure she wasn't loosing her mind at not seeing me. What I saw made me smile.

I saw her dancing around in her room, making a complete fool of herself, just having fun. Aphrodite wouldn't be caught dead doing something like that. She'd be suing anyone who did too.

I smiled at Zoey even though she couldn't see me. It was just too cute.

A/N: Ok so yea.


End file.
